Christmas Eve
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru Friendship] "Ya, Naruto. Kau tidak akan bertemu vampir kejam seperti itu, karena aku yang akan memangsamu!" Special fict for Christmas. Vampfict! :D Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Ada yang merayakan gak di ffn ini? Kalau ada saya minta hadiah dong, haha.

Canda~ Tapi kalau ada yang berniat ngasih sih silakan. /plak

**Disclaim :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn :** Bukan sho-ai, gaje, ooc, typo(s), alur cepat, EYD tidak sesuai, etc.

**Pair :** Gak ada, haha.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Mystery, mungkin? -_-a

**A/N :** Fict khusus buat yang ngerayain Christmas! Maaf kalau super gaje, karena ide ini muncul begitu aja di otak tanpa persiapan, daripada idenya dibuang ke tempat sampah, mending dibuang ke laptop dan ffn aja, lol. Hati-hati ya, alur akan sangat cepat!

* * *

**Christmas Eve  
**

* * *

Suatu malam di sebuah asrama, terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki sedang berkumpul di sebuah kamar. Mereka semua sedang duduk di lantai, berhadapan dengan beberapa lilin yang digunakan untuk penerangan karena lampu dimatikan.

"Hei, sekarang giliran siapa yang bercerita?" tanya Kiba si pemilik kamar.

Semuanya menggeleng, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Hei, kalian semua tidak merasa aneh ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, itu sih kau saja yang terlalu penakut, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru enteng.

Naruto menyenggol Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya, "_Teme,_ kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana, _Dobe_?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, daritadi aku merinding."

"Hei-Hei kalian berdua, jangan ngobrol sendiri," ujar Lee.

"Jadi siapa yang akan bercerita selanjutnya?" tanya Chouji sambil terus memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Neji, kau saja," ujar Kiba lagi.

"Aku? Aku 'kan sudah, yang aku ceritakan ditemukan mayat anak kecil tanpa kepala di sebuah lemari pendingin sedang duduk meringkuk."

"Eh? Iyaya, ngomong-ngomong ceritamu itu lumayan juga."

"Bagaimana kalau Gaara saja?"

Semua menatap Gaara, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap balik semua teman-temannya dengan tatapan tajam—yang bisa dianggap sebagai tatapan membunuh.

"Err, ka-kalau begitu tidak jadi Gaara," Kiba merinding sendiri melihat tatapan temannya itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau saja? Kau belum bercerita," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku? Hm… Ya, baiklah."

"_Te-Teme_, jangan menceritakan cerita yang terlalu seram."

Teman-teman yang lain mengangguk, sepertinya mereka semua setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, berhubung sekarang sudah tengah malam, suasana makin mencekam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Katanya peristiwa yang akan aku ceritakan itu terjadi di asrama ini."

"A-Apa? Kau bercanda, Sasuke," ujar Chouji takut.

"Tidak. Jadi, yang aku dengar, di asrama ini pernah ada yang menghilang tanpa jejak, anak itu bernama Sakura. Pada saat itu, ada seorang sahabatnya yang berusaha menyelidiki apa yang sebenarna terjadi. Tapi dia…"

"Dia apa?" tanya yang lainnya bersamaan.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar, "Kejadiannya tiga tahun lalu, tepat di malam natal seperti ini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam, ada seorang anak bernama Ino yang sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor asrama, sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling saja.

Saat sedang berkeliling di koridor yang gelap itu, dia melihat bayangan seseorang melintas di depannya, buru-buru dia mengikuti bayangan itu diam-diam, dari balik tembok dia mengintip, dan melihat salah seorang sahabatnya di depan sana.

"Tenten?" Gadis itu mendekati sahabatnya tersebut, dan menepuk pundaknya. Namun yang ditepuk sama sekali tidak merespon. Karena heran, akhirnya Ino menarik pelan tangan Tenten.

Ino terkejut, seketika itu juga dia langsung merasa merinding, 'Di-Dingin sekali,'

Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya. Gadis itu mengumpulkan keberanian, dan perlahan mulai mengikuti sahabatnya. Tangan Ino mulai meraih pundak Tenten, dan membalikkan badan itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, mata Tenten terlihat kosong.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Ino sedikit mengguncang tubuh di hadapannya. Kembali Ino menatap mata sahabatnya, mata itu sudah terlihat 'hidup' sekarang.

"Ino?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Ini sudah larut."

"Aku tadi… Mengikuti Sakura."

"Eh? Sakura? Ka-Kau bicara apa? Sakura kan sudah menghilang dua minggu lalu, dan sampai sekarang dia belum ditemukan. Bahkan dia diperkirakan sudah meninggal tanpa jejak."

"Tapi tadi aku melihatnya. Itu di sana," Tenten menunjuk ke arah depan.

Ino melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Tenten, "Tidak ada siapapun di sana, Tenten. Mungkin kau kelelahan,"

"Ino, tanganmu hangat," Tenten memegang pergelangan tangan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang muda itu kembali merasa terkejut, 'Kenapa tangannya dingin sekali…'

"Tenten, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"

"…" Tenten bermaksud menyentuh wajah Ino—tatapannya pun kembali kosong—namun ditepis oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ayo aku antar kau ke kamarmu, kau benar-benar kelelahan."

'Anak ini, kenapa jadi seperti boneka hidup?' batin Ino.

Ino mengantar Tenten menuju ke kamarnya, dan kembali berjalan-jalan di koridor.

Namun saat berjalan, dia melihat toilet wanita terbuka dan keluarlah sahabatnya yang tadi ia antar ke kamar.

Ino terkejut, dan menghampiri gadis itu, "Tenten?"

"Ino? Ada apa?"

Ino tak menjawab, dia langsung menggenggam tangan gadis di hadapannya, 'Hangat,'

"Kau… Tadi berkeliling?"

"Berkeliling? Tidak, daritadi aku di kamar mandi. Sekarang baru mau tidur kembali."

Ino merasa ada yang aneh, "Boleh aku ikut ke kamarmu?"

"Boleh saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Tenten. Begitu sampai, Ino langsung memperhatikan bagian dalam kamar itu, dan ternyata… Kosong.

Ino terdiam di tempat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir, kalau Tenten yang asli ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Lantas, siapa yang dia antar tadi?

"Ino? Ada apa?"

"A-Ah, tidak. Aku mau tidur saja, selamat malam."

.

.

.

Ino yakin ada yang aneh di asrama ini, dimulai dari Sakura yang menghilang tanpa jejak, sampai Tenten yang seperti boneka hidup. Siapa dalang dari semua ini?

Tiga hari kemudian, dia memasuki kamar Sakura. Kamar ini memang tidak ditempati lagi semenjak menghilangnya Sakura. Katanya, kamar ini menjadi sedikit 'horor'.

Saat masuk, Ino terkejut melihat banyak darah yang berceceran di kamar itu, banyak juga kaca yang pecah, kasur pun berantakan.

Gadis itu meneliti kamar Sakura, sampai pada akhirnya ada yang menutup mulutnya.

Ino meronta sebisanya, tangan yang menutup mulutnya begitu dingin. Walaupun cengkraman sosok itu begitu kuat, Ino tidak menyerah. Dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu bisa terlepas.

Dia berlari keluar kamar menuju halaman depan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hm, sepertinya kau akan menjadi santapanku selanjutnya, setelah temanmu itu."

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Darah gadis berambut _pink_ itu lumayan juga."

"A-Apa? Jadi kau yang membuat Sakura menghilang? Dan a-apa maksudmu dengan darah?"

"Oh, jadi nama anak itu Sakura ya? Begitulah. Dan kau tahu? Kata salah seorang temanku, darah gadis berambut coklat itu juga sangat enak, dan aku ingin tahu seenak apa darahmu."

'Co-Coklat? Tenten…'

Ino mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Jangan takut, ini hanya sakit sedikit. Lagipula aku tidak mau berlama-lama, jadi jangan banyak tingkah," Sosok itu menatap Ino tajam dengan mata merahnya, tersirat dari mata itu bahwa dia sudah haus sekali akan darah manusia.

"Kau ini mahluk apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, kami selalu datang di saat hari-hari berbahagia seperti ini. Kami senang melihat manusia-manusia itu menderita. Tapi yang sebenarnya kami incar bukanlah penderitaan, melainkan cairan merah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh mereka."

Dengan cepat, sosok itu mencekik gadis di hadapannya, dan…

"AAAKH!"

.

.

.

"Dan katanya, kepala gadis itu diputus, karena sampai saat terakhir pun dia masih mencoba melawan," ujar Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ja-Jadi mahluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Yang kutahu, mahluk yang suka meminum darah manusia itu cuma vampir."

"Kalau begitu, berarti itulah mahluknya."

"Wah, ceritamu lumayan menegangkan juga ya. Aku saja merinding membayangkan suasananya," ujar Kiba.

"Sudah yuk," ajak Chouji.

"Iya, lebih baik berhenti saja," dukung Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah. Berceritanya cukup sampai di sini, selamat malam semua," ujar si pemilik kamar.

Mereka semua keluar dari kamar Kiba, dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"_Teme_, ceritamu seram."

"Begitu ya."

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah bertemu vampir kejam seperti itu. Bahkan bertemu vampirnya pun aku tidak mau."

Sasuke menyeringai.

Mereka memasuki kamar, dan menutup pintunya.

"Ya, Naruto. Kau tidak akan bertemu vampir kejam seperti itu, karena aku yang akan memangsamu!"

"Eh?—AAAAKH!"

Terdengar teriakan panjang dari kamar itu, membuat gagak-gagak hitam yang berada di sekitar asrama berterbangan. Sekali lagi, asrama itu memakan korban.

Sekarang kita tahu, bahwa yang diceritakan Sasuke tadi adalah tentang dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gaje? Cerita yg aneh? Yah, I know that. -_-"

Porsi S.N dikit? I know that, too Atau bahkan gak ada ya? -_-a

Apakah Naruto benar-benar mati? Ataukah…

Tunggu jawabannya saat tahun baru!

Haha, canda2, gak ada sekuel kok. Review? Thanks.


End file.
